Spiders are Creepy!
by SorAroS
Summary: The truth behind the meaning of life and it's harsh path for the future. Humans will never see it coming, but the spiders already know.
1. Eeewww!

**Spiders are Creepy!**

"EEEEWW!" Raven said. She had just seen a spider. It was creepy. Crunch. "Why did you have to do that in front of me?" said Beast Boy. "Because, I wanted to show you what I would do to you if you started ANNOYING me." Its guts were a dull yellow. Now something you would want to imagine. But there was something else, something that would prove detrimental to the titans lives. Not the venom glands, but a BRAIN!


	2. Midnight Attack!

**Midnight Attack!**

It was a cool, calm night. All was quiet, when suddenly there was a barrage of tapping.

"Wha' wus that?" asked Beast Boy, now awake. (It takes a lot to do that, so you get the picture) He looked around, and there wasn't a single person there.

"Probably just the rats." It echoed around the room in a mocking tone, as if passed from one mouth to another. The tapping became a sort of rhythmic beating, slowly growing closer. Beast Boy turned into a bat to try and see what was going on.

"Aaahh! _Talking SPIDERS!_" The cry rang through the tower, and the other titans awoke. They, too, found an army of hairy, freaky, bug-eyed spiders of every kind. All over the city, people were waking up to the fanged army of spiders. It was a species war.


	3. A Weakness Found

**A Weakness Found**

"So many spiders!" shouted Starfire. "Make them go away please! I do not like them!" The alarm suddenly began to blare. Trouble.

"Cyborg! What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"This is happening every where. All over the city! Talking spiders attacking everyone." Shouted Cyborg. "If I'm right, we are lucky. Because we live on a small island, there are not as many spiders as everywhere else."

"Beast Boy, can you eat them?" shouted robin.

"Already on it. I was just feeling like a midnight snack!"

Robin reached for the light. He couldn't see all of them. He flicked the switch.

"Nooo! It…HURTS!" The spiders began to flee.

"Titans, turn on the lights!" yelled Robin.

"Noo! Noooo!" yelled the spiders in unison. "We will be back! Fear the dark as we fear the light! You will never win!" shouted a strong voice.

"Dude, that was weird." Said Beast Boy. "I am definately not turning into a spider ever again!"


	4. Things Get Hairy

**Things Get Hairy**

"So, what are we going to do?" sighed Raven. She was still picking small spiders off her cape. "These things are everywhere!"

"Just use some bug spray," said Beast Boy.

"No, I mean all over the planet," she barked.

"Well, 'cept Antarctica," sighed Cyborg. "But how are we gonna get everybody over there?"

"We can't." sighed Robin.

"We could use a giant can of bug spray and spray the whole earth," suggested Beast Boy.

"No, it would corrupt the natural balance of things. Besides, what about everything else that got caught in the way?" Robin shook his head. "I don't think we can win this time."

"Hey, where's Star?" asked Beast Boy.

They ran to her room. The door was closed, so they opened it.

"Starfire!" they all shouted. She was lying on the floor, with tarantulas all around her. They were rubbing their hind legs on the back of their abdomens. Hair was flying everywhere.

"What are they doing?" shouted Beast Boy.

"What are we doing? We are so poisonous, even our hairs are poisonous. We have paralyzed your friend!" the tarantulas yelled. They ran through the window and were gone.

Raven turned. "This isn't good."


	5. What Happens Now?

**What Happens Now?**

The sun had finally come up.

Raven sighed. "What a…weird night." They stood in the tower hospital with all the lights on. Starfire was still unconscious.

"At least the venom wasn't deadly. I hope she wakes up soon." Robin said.

Cyborg walked over. "She won't wake up for at least another hour. Try and get some rest."

Robin stood. "Yeah…but what if the spiders come back?"

Raven said, "You heard what they said. They fear the light. It hurts them."

"Like you?" joked Beast Boy. Everyone glared at him. "What? Just trying to lighten things up!"

_Click click click. _

"Spid...er?" said Robin. A cockroach scuttled along the ground. "I never thought I would be so glad to see a cockroach."

"Don't cockroaches run away from light?" said Cyborg.

"Maybe he's afraid of the spiders, too." said Beast Boy.

"Anyways, what should we do? The spiders are everywhere. You can hear almost fifty ambulances at a time. We have to find a way to defeat those spiders." said Robin.

"Dude, we'll figure it out later. Right now, we're tired." Beast Boy yawned.

"Fine." Robin didn't like sleeping on the job.

They all left, except Robin.

"Stay safe, Starfire."

He left the lights on.


	6. Disappearance

_**Spiders: A Disappearing Act?**_

_Spiders have always been easy to find; but just recently, spiders have become the most elusive creature on the face of the planet. After Thursday's large-scale attack, spiders have gone missing throughout the world. That is, spiders have not been seen for one week. What could be happening? Have they mastered the art of hiding? Or have they literally disappeared from earth altogether? Well, after searching virtually every spider paradise, scientists have only found a single branch of arachnid remaining. The pseudoscorpion. The outcast of the arachnid world, the pseudoscorpion is basically a scorpion with no stinger. It is highly possible they have sided with humans. _

_And even stranger is the fact that I have, well, interviewed one of the pseudoscorpions. The only knowledge obtained was the fact that they have not sided with their fellow arachnids. There is still hope left for humans. _

–_C. Rudner_

"This is…good news, yes?" Starfire stared at Cyborg.

"It isn't good, but it isn't bad." Robin answered.

Beast Boy started scratching his head. "Wait. Doesn't that mean it's good news that it's not bad news?" He fell back.

"Well," said Raven, "if you think of it that way, then it's also bad news that it's not good news."

"Stop confusing him. That's my job." said Cyborg. He smiled.

"At least those spiders are gone." Robin sighed.

"But, for how long?" It was possibly the first intelligent comment Beast Boy had ever made.

"And…" Starfire paused. They all knew exactly what she was thinking.

-What are the spiders doing?-


	7. Goliath

_Count Dracula's Castle, Transylvania_

"Count Dracula is very famous. Perhaps some of you have heard of him?" The tour guide smiled. "Yes? You."

"Count Dracula," said a young man, "is the most famous of vampires. He would suck the blood out of his victim, turning them into a vampire as well." He smiled triumphantly, gazing wisely at the tour guide.

The tour guide once again smiled. "Wrong." The young man became very pink. He had just made a big fool out of himself. "Does anyone know who he really was?"

This time, no hands went up.

"Exactly as I thought." The tour guide turned away from the group and walked down the hallway. The group followed.

"Count Dracula was exactly that, he was a count of Transylvania. And a very powerful count at that. And he became very obsessed with that power. Because of that, he went mad. He began torturing people for no reason at all. He killed a lot of people. Not many people saw what happened in his castle as he tortured those people. As an added creepy bonus," he opened a door, "there were a lot of bats."

Everyone screamed and ran. The tour guide turned around.

Seven dead bodies were wrapped in huge, white nets. Every pale, shrivled body had two holes in their neck.

He turned to run.

Something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

None of them were ever seen _alive_ again.

"Our plans of attack, they are coming along well. They are confused by our recent actions. We will win this war easily." The young scorpion waited for a response. It came in due time.

"Very good, young one. You're kind have indeed helped us. But, even without your help…" Suddenly, the orb in front of the scorpion rose. Eight armored legs and a bulbous abdomen marked with a large red skull. Four eyes, like onyx hailstones, were set upon its face and brow. Two fangs hung from its head like the teeth of a dragon. They dripped with a purple liquid too beautiful to be nonfatal. This goliath was a living tank as large as a cow.

"The spiders would have won."

It was then that the young scorpion realized two things:

The first was the group of tank-sized egg sacks lining the cave wall opposite him.

The second was that his tail had fallen off.


	8. Forgotten Intelligence

_When stone meets stone with power great_

_Through which roaring chaos breeds_

"I found something!" The excavationer's voice echoed through the temple hall.

_And slowly it doth kill an age_

_Despite life's endless pleas_

"Wow. It's in perfect condition! This must be the oldest text ever found in such a preserved state," said the head scientist as he gazed mystified at the writing.

_Then earth confused gives life to those _

_Who bring with them a curse_

"W-wait…I can…I can read it?" said the woman, sounding increasingly frightened.

"Hey, so can I!" said the head scientist. The other nodded his head, too stunned to say anything.

_Ragnorok_

_The oblivion of time and universe_

The letters burst into a gold-rimmed black flame, but the flames never strayed from the shape of the alien text. The wall in front of the scientists suddenly began to ripple, and as it did, every crack fused together. When it stopped, the whole wall was a huge, silver-gray plain with not a single flaw. And a hideous screeching sound began to reach their ears. The screeching, like the text was as alien as a crop circle, yet they understood every word.

"_Help! Help please! Come to my aid!"_ It was a calm, soothing voice. A mystifying voice. Unwavering, yet sorrowful.

"Help?" sighed the woman. "How can we…help you…" questioned the head scientists in a concerning voice.

"_Come to me. Come. Follow my voice. Follow, and you will find a dark path. Follow it to the light. Come to the light, and break through the sealed red gateway. Come to my aid. Hurry."_ The "hurry" sounded odd, and for a moment, the scientists flinched. But the voice took hold again. _"Hurry. I need help."_

"What…what is your name?" asked the discoverer of the text.

"_Come, and I will tell all,"_ said the voice, with only the slightest hint of irritation. _"I will tell_ al_l in due t_i_me." _The serene voice began to pitch to a click a few times. And with each click, the hypnotic effect wore off a bit more.

"I said, what is your name." said the man sternly, tightening his grip on a flashlight. He was holding it like a club.

"At your request." The voice was rough, and clicking could be heard during pauses.

Them the screeching returned. "My name is…just call me Twilight."

"That is an odd name," said the woman.

"I don't recognize your accent," interjected the man. "Where are you from?"

There was a pause. Only the breathing of the scientists could be heard.

"Do you hear war drums?" asked the head scientists. The others listened. There was a faint pounding, as if from far off. Or was it?

"The pounding is co-" The head scientist's sentence stopped abruptly, followed by a soft scraping.

"Professor?"

SSSSSsssssssss….


	9. True Evil

"1,349 people killed in unexplainable murders," hissed Robin. "It's disgusting!"

"Ever since those stupid, hairy, _creepy_ spiders showed up," struggled Beast Boy, "there has been so much crime."

Raven smirked. "They can't be much stupider than you."

Starfire looked up. "Raven, this is not a time for the joking of friends. It is a time of grievance and justice." She was now sobbing.

"But, I mean, it's kinda true." Cyborg was serious.

"And why," said a near volcanic BB, "do you say that!"

"Because I found this." Cyborg held out his open hand. There was a large shiny mass. Lying next to it was a small red sphere.

"What is that?" said robin. He looked concerned.

"This," Cyborg said while pointing at the mass, "is a data storage cube. In other words, a really powerful chip." Now Cyborg frowned. He pointed at the sphere. "This is a nanobot." He seemed to wince. "It was…made by the spiders. And it's more advanced than anything I have ever seen."

"What does the robot have to do with that cube?" asked Raven.

"The bot _literally_ sucked the data from my cube, just like how a spider sucks the liquefied insides out of a bug."

Starfire charged a starbolt. "Then let us destroy it!"

"Wait, Cyborg would have already done that if it could be destroyed," said Robin.

"And there's more." Cyborg stared as if mystified at the sphere.

BB pouted. "I still don't get what you said before!"

"Well, you'll understand this." Cyborg paused. "It's alive."

"Oh, soooo powerful! Oh, soooo mighty!" said a sarcastic bird-eating spider.

"Yeh, oi cun't bulive et, huw lung et touk em, eh?" said a common house spider. "Thee most beh thinker'n yoo!"

"Would you shut up? And I am not dumb. You are! I mean, who built the Acromantula?" said the first.

The house spider turned angrily. "Yeh, bot _hoo_ mede thuh I-bB03905?"

"Just get back to work." The bird-eating spider rolled his eyes. "'House spiders are quiet. Hervet won't bother you.' What a load of scat."

"Was that a complaint, Cap'n O.?" teased Hervet. "Were you…_mocking_ the Divine Titan?"

"No! No no no no _no_ no no! I was…uhh, well, telling myself His Glory's words, and I…I saw a load…of scat on the observation screen?" The said "Captain O." shuddered nervously, awaiting his partner's verdict.

"What a wreak you are." Hervet was smiling wickedly. "I would never tell on my _apprentice_."

"Y-your-" stuttered Cap'n O. Then his fangs drooped in realization. "Oh, yeah. I get it."

"Good, now go retrieve the Acromantula." Hervet make a obviously fake pout face. "We wouldn't want it to get scratched on its way out. And besides, you need a little exercise."

"Yes," said a deep, earthquake voice, "he does need some exercise."

"Divine..Titan?" shouted Hervet.

"Of course. And, I think you could use a _permanent_ brake!"

The observation screen flickered, then shattered at a shrill war cry.

"The Cursed will soon be no more, and the golden era will presume."

RagnorokDivine Titan


	10. A History of Life

Dominance. Isn't it odd, ironic in that it shifted from single-cell organisms to large reptilian monsters to a biped mammal that suddenly became near unstoppable, yet so logical how each replacement species is more advanced than the one before. Even more interesting, the fact that each is of a different family. Invertebrate to reptile, reptile to mammal, but what is next? Why this pattern, what decides the way things are? Why are we here, what is life?

Could any creature find the answers? _Would _any creature find the answers? Man believed that they could. They were gifted with the power of conscience thought, so why couldn't they? What else held that power? None. Only None. None knew.

Who was None?

The spiders. The insects. The birds, fishes, invertebrates, reptiles, amphibians, even the plants. Rodents, bears, hoofed mammals, all _except_ Humans. Humans gave up that knowledge for conscience thought, and lost true happiness.

Their decision spread like disease.

Soon, other creatures learned that in order to survive, they, too, would have to give up the knowledge. The last to hold onto that knowledge was the "bugs". For this action they were rewarded…

…with conscience thought.

They have watched in horror as Humans began to slowly destroy the flow of time, and vowed to turn away from the humans. Spiders never gave in. They decided to exterminate the humans using the ancient knowledge which only they and the other ancient "bugs" still knew. Their attack begins on the trillionth anniversary of life.

April 22, 2006


End file.
